


Likewise

by Luci-Morningstar (Jessica812)



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I refuse to hurt these boys, Kissing, M/M, This is pure fluff, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, does it count as angst if Will kinda breaks down twice?, he's fine don't worry, i still don't know how to tag, wkm flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica812/pseuds/Luci-Morningstar
Summary: Dark and Will have always been close. They often act affectionate towards each other, but that's just how they are. It was never anything more than two best friends who love each other like brothers. Will would always say he loved Dark, and Dark would always reply with likewise. It was their thing.But when Dark starts struggling with his anger, he discovers he's been trying to hide something from himself and from Will, and his answer for all of those years should have been more then 'likewise'





	Likewise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's some Darkstache that I came up with when I was stressing and trying to calm down. I've written shippy stuff before, but never about a ship I've felt this passionately about. I adore Darkstache!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this

Dark was in the kitchen boiling the kettle and The Host was at the dining table behind him. He was focused intently on the book in front of him, softly narrating the words to himself as Dark poured himself a coffee. It was early for both of them, but neither ego had slept well so they’d both had the same idea to leave their room. Dark was the one who asked if Host wanted to join him in the kitchen.  
“Want anything?” Dark looked over his shoulder as The Host paused his reading.  
“The Host is ok, thank you.”  
Dark really did wish Host would feel comfortable enough to speak how he used to. The Author was one of Dark's good friends back when they would both run around causing trouble. Host and Dark had a strange on and off friendship, but thankfully today was one of the good days.  
“There is actually something The Host would like,” Host added, “he wishes to know what is wrong with Darkiplier today.”  
Although Dark wanted to hide that something was wrong, his aura gave it all away. Echoes of himself pulled to the side, splitting his shell momentarily.  
“Nothing is wrong,” Dark growled through his teeth, trying and failing to maintain his calm exterior.  
“The Host wishes for Dark to drop his happy facade and tell The Host the truth.”  
When Dark finally faced The Host, his aura was pulsing with anger and his eyes burned with rage. This wasn’t directed at anyone in particular, but a building anger that had been troubling Dark for some time now. He knew Host could sense this, so he grabbed his coffee mug and went to sit next to The Host.

“Does Dark want to talk about it?”  
Dark sighed. No, he didn’t, but maybe talking would help ease the pain of years of suppressed rage ripping through his broken body.  
“I’ve just been so angry. It’s getting harder and harder each day to suppress it.”  
Host wasn't convinced, and he roughly grabbed Dark's free hand, holding it in his own.  
“The Host can feel that it's not just anger. There's another emotion hidden beneath it all. A deep caring for someone. Dark is trying to conceal this emotion with anger.”  
It was true, but there was no way the monochromatic ego would admit to The Host, or himself, that he was struggling with any feelings towards another ego. He smiled as The Host rose from his seat.  
“I know Darkiplier won't speak, but please know The Host is always here for support. He will return to his library now.”  
Unfortunately, Host only made it to the door before he was scooped up into an unwanted hug by a very giddy Warfstache. He wrapped his arms tightly around Host, lifting him from the floor.  
“How is my favourite radio host?” his loud voice carried throughout the building.  
“The Host would appreciate it if Wilford would put him down.”  
“Sorry buddy. Be on your way then,” Will carefully lowered his friend and continued into the room, spotting Dark at the dining table.  
"DARKIDOO!”  
Dark didn't think Will could be any louder, but he just reached a new volume. The pink ego skipped over to his best friend and wrapped his arms around him. Will felt Dark stiffed to the contact, but that was normal for him. Dark, however, was trying to push away the feelings Host had just been talking about. The deep caring for someone, and that very someone was currently inches away from his face. Will was always physical with affection. It was something the egos had generally gotten used to, but it became harder for Dark to accept or deny his feelings when he felt his body and aura react weirdly every time Will touched him. Will sat next to Dark in the seat The Host had occupied and watched the monochromatic ego sip at his coffee.  
“Stop staring,” Dark commented in a monotone voice, moving one hand to tap impatiently on the table.  
Will reached over and grabbed Dark’s hand in the exact same way The Host had,  
“Oh god,” Dark rolled his eyes, “you’re not going to do what Host just did are you?”  
Will tilted his head in confusion, sparking Dark to explain how The Host had detected his internalised anger as well as other conflicting emotions he was dealing with. Will playfully shook his head.  
“Nonsense! You’re hands are just really cold.”  
“Well yeah, I’m technically dead.”

Dark immediately regretted that. He of all people knew to never bring up the past unless Will made the decision to talk about it first. Of all the things he could say, reminding Will he was responsible for killing an innocent friend caught up in a messy situation was one of the worst things. Dark could see the tears starting to form in Will’s shimmering eyes as his body shook and his breathing quickened.  
“Haha, no you’re not. It was all a joke. You got up, see. You’re alive. I didn’t kill anyone.”  
Will was gripping Dark’s hand tighter and tighter, trying to prove to himself the man in front of him was actually alive. Dark placed his other hand on top of Will’s, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb.  
“It’s a joke Will. I am alive. I’m just cold,” it was hard to disguise the sadness in Dark’s voice, but Will was too far gone to detect it.  
He sniffled, blinking away few tear before moving closer to Dark so he could wrap both arms around him and cuddle up to him.  
“Well at least you’ve got me to warm you up,” he whispered between sniffled, hiccups and spouts of unhinged laughter.  
Dark wanted to protest, but Will needed to calm down and the only way he would ever manage that is through another distraction. Thinking Dark was cold was a perfect distraction to focus Will’s mind on something else.  
“I’m going to go and start my work for today, why don’t you come up to my office later?” Dark finally spoke.  
Will pulled away and smiled as he nodded, tears stains down his cheeks.  
“I love you,” Will whispered.  
“Likewise,” Dark replied as he left the kitchen.  
This was something they always did. It was more a platonic love than romantic, or at least that’s how it had been intended. Dark never openly admitted he loved Will because admitting it made it real, but the reply ‘likewise’ was the same reply Damien would give to the Colonel when they would have this exchange, so it's something that stuck to this day. Dark went back to his office thinking about how Will had acted. It was worrying how excitable he seemed and how quickly he had broken, which was usually a result of him trying to forget about a nightmare, but Dark couldn't do anything about that now. He had paperwork to sort through, meetings to plan and an entire building of egos to watch over.

After an entire day in his office, Dark left to retrieve a coffee. Throughout the day, he would get one of the Googles to bring him one, but he needed to stretch his legs before Will inevitable ran in and started rambling about everything he’d done today. When he returned to the office, Dark saw Will sat in his office chair. Will was grinning, knowing full well he was breaking Dark’s personal rules about others in his office. Dark strode over to the pink ego, placing a finger under his chin and lifting his head up. Like he was in a hypnotic trance, Will rose from the chair as his head was lifted until he was inches away from Dark.  
“I did not give you permission to be in my office without me.”  
Will was smiling, but his mouth twitched slightly, like he was straining his muscles to do so. Only Dark could have noticed such a minuscule detail.  
“Are you ok?” Dark’s voice was laced with concern, and Will’s smile started to break.  
“I’m fine, Darkipoo!”  
“Did you have a nightmare last night?”  
That was the one question Will didn’t want, because he had. His night had been filled with the muffled screams of Celine, Damien, Abe, Benjamin, George, Chef and even Mark and (Y/N). They were all choking on their own blood, and Will looked down to see his favourite gun in his hand. He didn’t kill anyone. He was sure he didn’t kill anyone. After all, Damien and Celine were both right in front of him, weren’t they? And Mark was alive and happy in this universe. He'd even seen (Y/N), although he knew this universe was completely different to the one he'd been born and lived in. Dark sensed Will’s flashbacks and hugged him tight.  
“It’s ok, Will. It wasn’t real,” he reassuringly whispered, trying to keep the ringing of his aura to a minimum, which was hard when he was once again reacting to being so close to Will.

Out of nowhere, music started to play in Dark’s office. It was slow, gentle music, the kind couples romantically dance to. Will looked up and smiled with a couple of tears in his eyes, and Dark could only roll his eyes and laugh.  
“Will dancing make you feel better?” he asked, his voice it’s regular, unamused tone.  
Will didn’t answer verbally, but physically, by dragging Dark to the centre of his office. Both of Will’s arms wrapped around Dark’s neck, pulling himself as close as he could get. Dark gave in, placing his hands on Will’s hips as he swayed to the music. There’s was a smile on Dark’s face that Will had only seen a few rare times. It was a smile of genuine adoration, and it was directed at Will, which made his heart skip a beat. Though the memories were still fresh in his mind, both of his nightmare and the event that caused said nightmare, they started to fade as the pink ego looked into the eyes of his best friend and lost his grip on reality. He was falling into a swirling spiral of grey with flickers of red and blue. It was a warm feeling, like a tight hug from someone who will never let go. Will rested his head against Dark’s chest, enjoying the closeness for as long as it would last. After a while, of dancing, the song changed to something familiar to both egos. Will started to sing along with the lyrics, and Dark froze.  
**_Wise men say_**  
**_Only fools rush in_**  
**_But I can’t help_**  
****_Falling in love with you_  
The music abruptly stopped. Dark wasn’t sure how he’d managed it, but he was able to override Will’s reality warping and stop the songs before it could continue. Will leaned back, a dejected look on his face.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know you didn’t like that song…” he removed his arms from Dark so his hands were free to fidget with his suspenders.  
“No, no,” Dark already regretted what he’d done, “it’s just..”  
He couldn’t find the right words. He didn’t want to find the right words because that meant admitting it to himself.  
“I love you.”  
Will spoke those words again, and Dark, as always, replied with likewise. Usually that was enough for Will. It had been earlier that day, but the other ego was frowning sadly.  
“No Dark. When I say it, I really mean it.”  
“I mean it too.”  
He still hadn’t said the three words he knew Will wanted to hear. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to admit he’d fallen in love with his best friend again, because admitting it made it true. Will seemed furious all of a sudden, pulling Dark towards him by his tie until their noses were almost touching.  
“Then say it,” he spat, “I always say I love you, but you have never in your existence said it back. How can you mean it like I do?”  
There were tears in Will’s eyes again, and Dark had to remind himself that after a nightmare, Will was more unstable than usual and often forgets the events of the entire day. He wasn’t going to hold this against Will, but he wondered if it really did bother his friend that he had never said ‘I love you’ or if it was just a part of his delusional state.  
“Damien would have. Celine would have. Hell, even (Y/N) would have.”  
Will’s words were really starting to hurt Dark, not just who he is, but the two people that he used to be, who held back their own tears at the words. It had been an agreement that Damien and Celine would never be separate beings. They were all together as one, yet they still felt independent emotions, which were currently causing Dark to consider something he really didn’t want to do.  
“Will, I love you. I always have and I always will.”  
Those words sparked a reaction out of Will. He leaned his forehead against Dark’s and started to ramble about not wanting to lose him again. He’d lost the only person he’d ever loved romantically and the only family he’d even known, and now they were both in front of him and he couldn’t lose it all again. His words slurred together until they were incoherent and Dark had to shush Will gently until he calmed down, but Will tried to lean in and kiss Dark.

To anyone else, this would be a perfect situation. Love confession and then a kiss, but Dark knew Will’s mental state right now.  
“Will,” Dark’s voice was a breathy whispered as he held both Will back and his desire to act on what he was feeling, “I want nothing more than this, trust me, but you’re delirious right now.”  
Will’s laugh was unhinged, “when aren’t I?”  
“I’m serious,” it was getting harder to fight against Will, mainly because Dark wanted to give in, “you had a nightmare, which means you aren’t stable. I just don’t want to take advantage of you.”  
Dark’s grip on Will slipped and the other ego took the opportunity to leap forward, lips colliding with Dark’s. He wanted to push him away, tell him to get some sleep and they could address this when he was feeling better, but Dark’s body instinctively relaxed to the familiar sensation, one he hadn’t felt in many years. Will was desperate, his hands gripping tightly to Dark’s suit before making their way into his hair, and he kept nibbling on Dark’s lip, begging for him to deepen the kiss. Dark had to push Will away eventually because the ego hadn’t even stopped to breath.  
Dark was huffing, out of breath despite his lack of requirement to actually breathe, “Will, sweetie, you need to breath.”  
Will thanked Dark. It was quiet and didn’t even sound like the bubblegum boy, but more like a tired Colonel. With a smile, Will passed out in Dark’s arms. This was exactly why Dark didn’t want to take anything further. Will's 'episodes' usual end up with him unconscious and the event of the day will seem like a dream when he wakes up. Regardless, Dark placed a light kiss on Will’s forehead before carrying him into Dark’s master bedroom. He was the only ego to have a room large enough for a double bed, which was convenient for times like this when Will would have to stay in his office. For now, Dark would sleep on the couch so he wouldn’t startle Will when he wakes up. They could discuss everything tomorrow.

Will found it strange that he woke up fully clothed and in Dark’s room. He’d only slept there a few times, usually after falling asleep whilst trying to discuss future plans for both the egos and the channel. A wonderful dream played through Will’s head, of Dark finally confessing and the two kissing. It had been so wonderful that he wished he hadn’t woken up. Changing into a spare set of clothes that Dark had clearly fetched for him overnight, Will cleaned himself up before heading out into the office. Dark was already working, and probably had been for hours by now.  
“You know,” Dark could already tell the difference in Will just by his voice because there was so much happiness to every word, “I had the weirdest dream last night.  
Dark gestured for Will to sit on the desk to the side of him, urging him to explain his dream.  
“Well,” Will seemed nervous, “we slow danced for a bit, then you told me you loved me and we kissed. Haha, crazy right?”  
“How do you feel about that?” Dark wanted to make sure Will’s words from last night were true.  
“Honestly,” Will was tracing a finger over his lips, still feeling the tingle from where Dark’s lips had been, “I liked it. I didn’t want it to end.”  
A smile hit Dark’s face as he stood from his chair and leaned over Will, placing his hands either side of the ego.  
“It was all true you know?” Dark smirked mischievously, seeing the blush emerging on Will’s cheeks.  
“N-no it wasn’t…”  
Dark thought Will was cute when he stuttered.  
“Will, I meant it. I love you and I always will.”

Will seemed to be in shock at first, but then he kissed Dark with the same desperation as last night, only this time Dark was more than willing to deepen the kiss. It was a mess kiss, hands gripping tight, never wanting to let go, and hair falling onto their faces. Tears were streaming down Will’s face, unable to process that this was actually happening to him. Dark pulled away to speak, but Will continued to place kisses on Dark’s cheek, jaw and neck, refusing to stop.  
“What are we then?” Dark cautiously asked, worried he was going too fast for Will.  
“Same as before,” Will replied in between kisses, “except more kissing.”  
Dark chuckled, “but what should I call you? My boyfriend?”  
Will paused for a moment, allowing himself to breath as his heart rate slowed.  
“Just keep calling me your partner. The others will assume you still mean business partner, but we’ll know the truth.”  
And with that, Will dove back in to kissing Dark properly. He’d thought about this moment for years and how it would play out, but never did he expect it to feel so magical.  
“I’ve been waiting for this forever,” Will whispered, finally pulling away completely.  
Dark wiped away the tears that remained on Will’s face as he smirked.  
“Likewise.”  
Will’s playfully hit Dark as both of them burst into a fit of laughter. They couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other Darkstache fics, much shorter than this though, that I might post eventually  
> So keep an eye out just in case ^-^


End file.
